


Inktober 2019. Day 11: SNOW

by Landi_Elliot



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: This was inspired by the hilarious YouTube video about an audition of Kit and Toothless.





	Inktober 2019. Day 11: SNOW

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kit Harington and Toothless’ Lost Audition Tapes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526508) by Universal Pictures UK. 

Poor Jon Snow just landed in the wrong universe. He would have had so much more fun in one world with Toothless. Probably. You never know what is going to happen when dragons show themselves. Especially if you're Jon Snow.


End file.
